McGee's a Robin
by Phillipe363
Summary: Timothy McGee may just trying to be a geeky NCIS agent who was far to green starting out but that is exactly how he wanted it for staying in Washington DC. Didn't want people to know he was really Tim Drake, aka the vigilante known as Robin. Supposed to be former vigilante only that didn't last as he suits back up. Only now his two worlds are going to collide.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys**

**So, a crossover plot bunny that has been bugging me for a while of Timothy McGee really is Robin story. While not the first time this has ever been used, I wanted to try it.**

**Let's just say for the NCIS canon timeline this takes place at the start of season 4 following Gibbs return but not much else.**

**Batman related is like cherry picking Bat canon.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Night in the streets of Washington DC

Timothy McGee, once more commonly known as Timothy Drake aka Robin is moving quietly across the rooftops. He's wearing a dark red bodysuit made from a mesh of Kevlar and Nomex, with a dull gold pocket utility belt. There are black gloves on his hands, with black military boots on his feet and a black cape running from his shoulders down to near his ankles with scalloped edges. A dark-colored domino mask is over his eyes with white coverings to protect them.

Presently Tim jumps over one air vent then slides underneath another one with reaching the edge of a building. Looking across Tim sees a glass window and movement on the opposite side knowing he's found his target. Penn Selkirk a local drug dealer whose drug pushing has caused the deaths of innocent people, families ripped apart and all-around too much destruction.

Of course, given some of his victims have been Navy and Marine personal, not to mention some of his own crew have been those same people naturally Gibbs team got called in. Despite weeks of working this case well, it's getting to the point where it's is going to be dropped.

Which Tim notes despite his MCRT high solving rate that does not mean every single case they work is they solve every single one, there are times when the bad guys get away. Something Jason would get a kick out of since he's never been one to miss pointing out useless the official system is.

For Tim well despite his wanting a chance to move out of Gotham City to go be on his own, and trying doing things the legal way Bruce told him eventually that pull to be who he really is, will be too strong to ignore.

It's why Tim reflects he recently started back as Robin a month or so ago. Mostly to start dealing with street crime like gangs, rapes, muggings, etc. and it's beginning to make a difference. Anyway, Tim pushes those thoughts aside focusing on his current task, of the scum bags he is about to make hurt. Like considering a trip to the trauma word for the next handful of months.

Leaping off the building the vigilante lets his cape go rigid allowing him to glide towards the building before smashing through the window landing on his feet. Dropping a smoke pellet that explodes Robin starts to work on the five men who are scrambling for their guns.

Moving into action Robin hits the first man in his face with a well-placed kick shattering his jaw, nose among other facial bones before taking out the second guy with a kick to his right knee permanently crippling it. Pulling out his bo-staff Robin extends it just as the third man reaches for his gun Robin racks it across his hand forcing him to drop the weapon, then swings the stick into the man's mouth breaking his jaw and kicking him into a nearby wall who then slumps to the floor a whimpering mess. Robin turns to the final two men as they raise up their automatic weapons.

The men open fire as Tim let's lose some batarangs from his hands to disarm the men of their weapons with flipping out of the way, only some bullets hit his upper body or graze other sections that thankfully due to the Kevlar along with some other materials inside from Lucius Fox don't penetrate. However certain armored piercing rounds it gets trickery. Mind you having bruises is going to be a different matter.

Coming back to the present Robin rushes forward with leaping up brings his feet down onto the fourth thug's chest breaking various bones with sending him to the ground in agony while turning to the fifth man. The fifth man being Penn Selkirk whose standing there in fear, since Tim notes is always the same old reason.

The normal police don't scare these people, but come face to face with a vigilante outside of normal police, especially one who just wrecked your so-called security force in under seven minutes? Yeah, Tim smirking knows that always puts the fear into them very quickly.

Pulling out a knife Penn charges at Robin who blocks all the blows with his staff before grabbing his arm in a joint lock snaps the elbow. Selkirk screams in agony, while Drake kicks in the drug dealer's left knee electing another yell. Instead of letting him fall Robin grabbing Penn by his shirt slams the man into the nearby wall.

"You have two choices, either confess to the local cops or NCIS I don't care who. If not, you will be in a world of pain. I'll be watching every move" Robin growls.

"Alright fine I will, please don't hurt me anymore" Penn yells.

"Thank you" Robin replies with hitting the drug dealer directly in his face knocking Selkirk out cold.

Reaching down Robin removes a flash drive from Penn inside coat pocket with knowing it contains various information on his operations, only the man was paranoid, so he kept the flash drive on him.

No doubt has several layers of encryption in case the long person gets access to it; Tim smirks because it should be fun to hack. Picking up movement Robin glances towards the doorway just as Gibbs kicks the door in followed by DiNozzo and Ziva who enter with their handguns raised. Only to stop in surprise upon seeing the scene before them.

Quickly removing three batarangs from his belt, though keeping them hidden within his cape Tim while collapsing his staff waits and putting it back in the belt.

"NCIS, don't move" Gibbs yells.

Robin throws the three batarangs at their weapons disarming them of their handguns, which leaves them stunned for a moment since nobody has ever done that before. Ziva quickly recovering pulling out one of her knives at Robin rushes forward only as Robin keeps his facial features blank.

Not the first time he's ever had to fight a friend, which ended up being a problem with Mad Hatter's mind control devices or Scarecrow, and Poison Ivy's toxins or even a cop. And for Ziva's a woman he has feelings for that go beyond friendship.

Right now, Tim's curious to see how well the former Mossad agent fights given her training from a young age in Krav Maga the official Israel martial art and Tim knows it's been a while since taking down a person with Mossad agent skills.

Ziva gives a direct slice towards Tim's chest only for Robin blocking the strike sweep kicks her legs out from underneath of Ziva with stepping back. Getting to her feet Ziva throws a few more punches in his direction that Tim swiftly blocks. Deciding to end this fight, with causing as less pain as possible, Robin grabbing both the wrists gives a nerve pinch to momentarily immobilize Ziva's arms and slipping around places her in a chokehold, where after a moment renders Ziva out cold.

Upon placing Ziva's body on the ground with being thankful he remembered that trick Shiva taught him Robin looks at Gibbs and DiNozzo's shocked faces for having taken down the elite fighter of their team in a matter of minutes.

While Tim knows Ziva is good, she only knows Krav Maga. Not him who has been trained since he was fifteen in multiple forms of combat under Bruce including Judo, Aikido, boxing, Krav Maga itself, Jujitsu, and a few tricks from Selina who is pretty much his adoptive mother. That's not even including six months of brutal fighting styles learned from Lady Shiva one of the world's deadliest fighters.

Deciding to get out of here Robin runs towards the window before diving out the broken window and firing off his grapnel gun which pulls him up into the night sky vanishing.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**For those wondering the reason why Tim notes Ziva as former Mossad will be in upcoming chapters.**

**Yes, the pairing for those wondering will be Tim/Ziva.**

**Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys**

**Glad you enjoyed the first chapter so decided to get the next one up.**

* * *

Next morning in the NCIS HQ in Washington DC's Navy Yard on Tuesday in June 2006

Letting out a groan Tim winces for feeling some pain in his chest where those bullets hit last night, while wearing his usual blue jeans, white dress shirt with the collar open and a black suit jacket. As the elevator opens Tim heads into the squad room to find Tony and Ziva already at their desks.

Heading to his desk Tim sits down at his desk with firing up his computer while Tony looks over.

"Morning probie and you're actually here later than usual giving you usually beat us here," Tony says.

"I had a late-night" Tim replies shrugging.

"Ah uncle Tony is all ears; did you finally get a girlfriend or boyfriend? Somebody from your computer games?" Tony asks curiously.

"First of all, do not ever call yourself my uncle again, and no partners. I am not gay so get a boyfriend out of your head for the twentieth time" Tim replies.

Both men's attention is taken by Ziva angrily hitting keys on her keyboard then muttering something in Hebrew, that while Tony does not understand the swear word, Tim does easily. And Drake conceals a smirk given it has nothing to do with the computer, rather about a certain vigilante she couldn't beat last night. Tim amusingly thinks nice to know he made a lasting impression.

"Whoa ninja don't beat up your computer, that's government property," Tony says.

Giving a pointed look "This coming from the person who puts superglue on McGee's keyboard? Isn't that calling the vase black?" Ziva asks.

"Calling the kettle black and yes I did put superglue on the keyboard. Last time to given how Gibbs had me go hand wash every car in the parking lot following it to" Tony says sourly.

"What's the problem Ziva?" Tim asks curiously.

"It's not the computer, it's me. I got into a fight last night with a perpetrator and lost. I failed majorly like I was nothing more than a toy to be played with. My trainers and my father would have been most displeased" Ziva says in displeasure.

Glancing off "I'm sorry" Tim replies honestly because despite it being needed, he really didn't want to be the person who drags up Ziva's old memories. Especially of her father that treated Ziva more like a machine to kill his enemies than a daughter.

Frankly turns Tim's gut in disgust, for her father being that much of dirtbag, and unlike other scum bags like that, he just can't go put the director of Mossad in a trauma ward for a long visit. Well, Tim notes he could, but it would be too many complications.

"Why are you sorry McGee it's not like you're the one who beat me? I have been free of my father's influence for some months now given all of last year working to become an American citizen and resigning my position as a liaison officer to be a full-time NCIS federal agent. Yet my father's grip still remains tighter on me then I wish" Ziva asks grimly.

"Ziva that grip is not going to go away for a long while, if ever. My father being a neglectful dirtbag still sticks with me" Tony says compassionately.

"Tony is right, he trained to be raised as a killer. You have to learn to escape it but not by yourself. You've got Gibbs, Tony, me, Ducky and even Abby. You're not alone" Tim says warmly.

"I know and thank you both" Ziva says feeling better.

"So back to the topic of probie's love life," Tony says but gets interrupted.

"Tony given how much you have talked about Tim's love life either yours's is rather lacking or are you trying to find the courage to see if you could date him?" Ziva asks in a teasing tone.

Letting out a grin Tim watches as Tony starts sputtering trying to come up with a response before eventually stopping for a moment.

"Okay, I just... no to the second one. And well I get my muse by nosing into Tim's life. Last I tried you I got threatened to be killed by a paper clip in nine different ways" Tony says.

"It's eighteen different ways and Tim has far more patience for putting up with your childish actions then I do" Ziva replies.

"Ah well, that's why he's saint probie. I don't know how you can kill a person in that many ways using a paper clip" Tony says.

"Not hard, got thirteen of them figured out, took me a while," Tim says off handily then winces from that slip-up.

Glancing over "Wait you did?" Ziva asks in surprise to her friend and would like it to be more one day.

"Will you tell me? So, I can help protect myself" Tony says excitedly.

Looking at them "Yes and no Tony I'm not telling you" Tim replies.

Mock pouts "Oh come on McGee your no fun," Tony says.

Rolling his eyes "Just consider it payback for all the stuff you've done to me over the years because your immature antics gets very old" Tim says seriously.

Glancing between them "Since when did this become a pick on DiNozzo day?" Tony asks jokingly.

"What's the matter Tony can't take the heat when the shoe is on your foot?" Tim asks in a similar tone.

"No, it's not that but," Tony says only to get off.

The reason for that is Gibbs walking by replying "Ah give it a rest DiNozzo."

"Giving it a rest boss. I already called some of my police contacts to get information on this new vigilante who is not so new. I managed to do a bit of tracing this guy back to Gotham City where Batman operates. However, Robin disappeared somewhere around in the early 2000's" Tony explains.

"Couldn't find any more than that?" Tim asks keeping a blank face.

"Nope, tried calling some people I know in the GCPD, but they were all tight-lipped. Every response was either don't believe the guy exists, nothing more than a boogeyman, photoshopped pictures or pleading the fifth" Tony replies.

"Well, I have a feeling we will be seeing this guy again so, for now, let it go" Gibbs orders.

"So, we are just letting it go? The guy is a vigilante" Tony protests.

"Yes, and I'm not saying drop the matter. I'm saying we have other things to focus on" Gibbs says.

"Fine. Can't complain too much the guy did send us, well me a record of all Penn Selkirk's operations by email. Had that passed out to other agents and the director gave some of the tasks to the FBI for Fornell to do. Even sent the email to the tech boys but hit dead ends" Tony replies.

"What about Selkirk?" Tim asks playing clueless.

Looking over "Guy came to us and spilled everything. Peter is getting sent off to prison and guessing no prison break. Could use his dirtbag lawyer Allison Heart but she can't help him out of this" Tony says.

"Good" Tim replies in satisfaction.

"Where were you last night McGee?" Gibbs asks moving over to his desk.

"I got a light case of food poisoning. My phone battery died and the other one was a defunct model" Tim says impeccably, learned how to lie from Jack and Janet Drake his biological parents at early age for blending in among the social elite.

"Are you okay McGee?" Ziva asks in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine Ziva" Tim replies with moving his gaze to look at Gibbs with slipping into the meeker role "Sorry on breaking rule three boss for being unreachable."

"Not your fault McGee. Just have a third phone next time" Gibbs says sitting down at his desk.

"Will do boss" Tim replies.

"You know I actually feel sorry for the next time we run into this Robin guy; I have a feeling Ziva is going to be training extra hard to beat him," Tony says.

"My money's on Ziva," Tim says.

"Why, scared of getting killed by one of the paper clips? Which say I buy lunch for the whole week and throw in some DVD classics, any chance of you telling me?" Tony asks.

Giving a stern look towards his agent "DiNozzo do I have to go find cold cases for you to work on?" Gibbs asks pointily.

"No, shutting up and getting busy boss," Tony says.

Meanwhile, Tim decides bringing up some old case files to start investigating for seeing if he can find any clues or information that got missed the first time. Always enjoys spending hours researching, something Alfred has always said makes him like Bruce.

Of course, Drake hopes being Robin doesn't blow up in his face given the obvious restrictions of this job, and more especially working with other trained investigators.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this to and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys**

**Sorry for taking so long on a new chapter, I haven't forgotten about this story but wanted to get more written up type of deal.**

**And this is a rather long chapter for 3,000 something words on the story itself since I had no easy way to break up the events once it got moving.**

**In case anybody's wondering I changed the bit in the last chapter from learning to lie from other members of his bat family, to his parents Jack and Janet Drake given who they are it fits them more.**

**To the guest reviewer Momcat, first thanks for reviewing this story and all my others, glad you've been enjoying all my works.**

**Yes I do have an unfinished one, but not left behind. Well Robin's age and height varies from canon to what Robin your talking about in that medium where comics, books, TV shows, films or animated material. For that team well you'll see. Yeah me to for liking fan fictions with McGee stronger and a back bone, which is what I write him with.**

**Now on with the show**

* * *

Later that night in the NCIS break room

Standing at the counter Tim pours himself a cup of coffee, his fifth for the day, before taking a zip with placing the pot back into the holder. Maybe not the greatest coffee in the world but it's better than nothing. Drinking from the cup Drake walks to a table just as Tony comes barging in.

"You will have to forget your coffee, Billy Fuentes just got kidnapped," Tony says.

Having gotten a bit too relaxed around his team, Timothy expertly chucks his coffee cup into a nearby trash can without looking and starts walking down the hall, past a very shocked DiNozzo. Of course, Tony decides to shelve his questions for later and swiftly catches up to him.

"Who is he?" Tim asks.

"A kid from Kate's first case with us, his dad was a marine that got murdered. Long story, but the mother always kept Gibbs's cellphone number he gave her in case of ever needing anything" Tony says, "Mind you I think the mother's on drugs or the guy who stole Fuentes wears a weird suit."

"Why?" Tim asks curiously.

"Because his mother said the man had green scales and sharpened teeth" Tony replies.

Stopping Tim looks at the special agent with asking, "Repeat that? Did his mother say if he went underground?"

"Yeah, actually she said the man went into the sewers" Tony replies not understanding the big deal.

Not even bothering with words Timothy briskly walks from the hallway into the squad room seeing Gibbs and Ziva near the elevator waiting. Making a decision Tim quickly walks by Gibbs and Ziva, just as the elevator doors open, with ignoring their startled looks heads for the stairs. Having decided to follow McGee, Ziva and Gibbs catch up with Tony.

Reaching the stairwell door Tim opens it rapidly running down the stairs followed by Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs. Although right now Tim wishes he was in his other suit since he could have just glided straight down. Gritting his teeth because Tim knows every second counts, especially when it's Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc.

Since he needs to get his gear and the motorcycle in the parking spot. This time there is no other way like he can normally go along as an agent, they go against Croc without his equipment they're all dead.

Because Tim knows it's not fear, well maybe some, even Bruce confessed to him once he feels fear when going up against people like Croc, Bane, or Freeze. Just pushes it aside to power on through. Rather Tim knows is just being practical, from working the crime scenes of the slaughtered, GCPD officers or Arkham guards after Croc got finished. Tim's stomach does an uneasy turn, but he forces it aside.

Reaching the bottom Timothy opens the door with making his way through the parking space, and to the surprise of his coworkers, doesn't bother heading for the car. Instead walks straight for his bike while rapidly texting on his phone for sending two messages, one to the guards at the entrance to have the gate open. Second one on a secure line to Oracle, aka Barbara, about letting Lyla know there is a Croc alert in Washington DC, so they are going to need a transport vehicle.

"McGee wait" Gibbs barks.

"You guys are wasting time, get to a car. I already texted the guards to let them know for letting us through, I can get there faster on my bike. We don't have time to waste with that missing kid" Tim replies not breaking his stride.

"Probie are you serious?" Tony asks in shock because not only did he ignore the boss, but gave Gibbs an order. Just what on earth is going on here.

"Since when do you have a motorcycle?" Ziva asks off handily.

"McGee what's going on? What do you know that we don't?" Gibbs asks heatedly.

"Explain later, rule thirty-eight boss" Tim replies.

Nodding after a second "Fine you heard the man, let's go" Gibbs barks.

"Mind if I tag along Tim, so you have back up?" Ziva asks hurriedly.

"Get on," Tim says nearing his motorcycle.

Tony decides he will make jokes about Ziva riding with McGee later, and decides to just follow Gibbs who is heading for a car. After all, even he knows when to shut up and get serious, bedsides his probie being rattled well it's leaving him uneasy.

Ziva quickly making her way up to the motorcycle watch as Tim grabs a spare helmet attached to the side, and hands it to her.

"I want you to hold onto me tight because once we get past this building, it has an experimental engine not released to the public. You've never gone this fast before on one of these" Tim says.

"I will and I've read up on those, I think I can handle it" Ziva replies.

"Trust me, you haven't" Tim replies smirking.

Putting on his helmet because while able to ride a motorcycle without one, Tim climbs onto the bike followed by Ziva who places her arms around him. Quickly starting up the motorcycle with the press of a button Drake increasing the accelerator drives out of the parking lot, past the gate, and rather quickly manages to drive by Gibbs who is doing his usual driving.

Once that occurs, Tim after letting the GPS map in his helmet give him the needed directions to the house, presses a button on the left handlebar turning on the specialized part of the engine and increasing the speed. Within a matter of a few minutes, the bike suddenly starts going 330 miles per hour.

Ziva gasps in shock as the world around her becomes a blur and how Tim expertly weaving between traffic, and fully admits downright terrified when he takes a purposeful closed off bridge section to jump onto the other part, and continue back onto the road heading towards the person's house.

Meanwhile running through her head is who exactly is Timothy McGee? Because he has acted nothing like the geekier field agent, she has come to know this past year. Still as kind as ever that hasn't changed, but there is this confidence to him that Ziva realizes keeps very well hidden.

Not just confidence but living on the edge of extreme danger given how he drives the motorcycle and not even blinking twice. Like it's practice, as natural as breathing. Which Ziva figures to be this good it no doubt is, but everything she knows about him has nothing to indicate this. Questions and answers Ziva knows will be for later.

* * *

Later, a street in a suburban area

Pulling up near the side of a tree Tim and Ziva get off, although Ziva takes a few moments to steady herself. Meanwhile, Tim presses a button on the dashboard of his bike and all the lights nearby go out.

"What just happened?" Ziva asks looking around while reaching for her handgun "The kidnappers created a power surge?"

"No, that would be me. The power will come back on in a few minutes, I'd rather we get into the sewers without being watched" Tim replies.

Heaving over to the back of the bike Timothy taking off his suit jacket to place on the bike, removes a small black case with straps, and slides it on. Not before removing two flashlights from a side panel with handing one to Ziva, who is a bit confused at the choices of buttons.

"Various options, heat-seeking, UV, etc. Hit the clear one, that's your basic light" Tim replies.

"Oh, just where did you get this tech? Because I'm wondering if it's even legal… not that I'm judging you" Ziva says.

"It's a bit of a mix and mash, let's just say I have access to tech legally from an R&D division where it conveniently gets misplaced. And my use for it as you can see is clearly not" Tim replies.

Nodding "I'm starting to see you're a rather complicated person than I initially assumed and the report I prepared for Ari was off," Ziva says.

Meanwhile, Tim does not bother responding having hit a button turning on a green light allowing Drake to see where Waylon Jones ran. Timothy Drake keeps on the trail until leading to the manhole cover and reaches down pulls it off, as Ziva pockets her flashlight with pulling out her handgun. Only briefly eyes Timothy in surprise when the man does not even bother reaching for his gun with instead hopping straight down into the sewers below. Ziva climbs down the latter and has a brief flinch of disgust upon walking into the murky, brown sewage.

Glancing over Ziva is curious when seeing the case on the ground is open with Tim wearing black boots, red pants and pulling a red long sleeve shirt, more of body armor with a black cape then stepping back in shock. Nearly drops her handgun and flashlight in shock as watching Drake pulls on black gloves, before placing the domino mask over his eyes. Ziva watches Timothy put on and lock the utility belt in place as her brain finally catches up. Because despite how impossible it is… her friend is Robin.

The same man who beat her in combat last night, the vigilante from Gotham City, now operating in Washington DC. If somebody had told her this would be happening Ziva would have shot them in the knees than personally dragged them to an insane asylum, but it is happening.

Reaching down Tim locks the case, presses in a few keys to activate a self-destruct, which does not want the case back anyway given it's been in the sewers, and turns facing Ziva pocketing the secondary flashlight in a pouch.

"Yes, I'm Robin. You can arrest me after we get this kid back" Timothy says.

"Was any of McGee, what you are… as my friend real? Or was everything I know about you a lie?" Ziva asks hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"No, my name, some of my knowledge or skills I keep to myself and my at times greenish, naïve persona is. But my rel… friendship with you is very real" Timothy replies honestly.

Nodding "Let's discuss this later, right now we've got a kid to find," Ziva says.

"We yes do" Robin replies switching on the voice modulator.

"Can you still see the trail?" Ziva asks.

"Of Killer Croc yes, I can using the same filter in my lenses, and fair warning do not fight this guy. Leave him to me" Robin says seriously.

"I came here to watch your six and just because you're running around as a vigilante does not mean' Ziva begins irritably only gets cut off.

"If it was just some street thug or even a highly skilled special forces guy that's one thing, but it's Waylon Jones. He's a mutated human, and has real claws that can rip your flesh to shreds. The crocodile part of his name? That's not for show, I do not want you facing him" Robin says firmly "There is a high chance he will injure me badly, even kill me but that's my problem. You can't handle metahumans, I've been training and fighting them since I was a teenager."

"Tim I" Ziva starts but stops as Robin walks over to her.

Cupping her face softly "Please Ziva don't, just get the kid. Leave Croc to me, I'm not going to watch you die because of Jones. I risked everything, risked my secrets coming out to Tony and Gibbs so we could take Croc down without us getting slaughtered. I know you don't have any reason to right now but trust me" Robin replies warmly.

"Okay, I will and your wrong. I trust you. Your… my friend, partner" Ziva says softly.

Nodding Tim forces himself not to lean down and kiss her, and instead turning away picks up the trail Robin starts running. Ziva having holstered her weapon so she does not lose it, reaffirms her grip on the flashlight begins running after him, and keeps up the pace. Eventually nearing a tunnel where there's a massive wide gap Ziva and Tim come to a stop. Robin pulling out his grapnel gun while rapidly wrapping his arm around David's waist jumps off, firing the gun with the grapnel hook sticking into the ceiling. Letting out a gasp of surprise, plus as the adrenaline hits, Ziva wraps her arms around Robin's torso as they swing across landing on their feet.

Pocketing the grapnel gun once more Tim and Ziva begin running once again as they keep going down various corridors, and even David must admit she's getting a little exhausted of nonstop running. Only the former Mossad agent doesn't let it slow her down and keeps moving, with noticing how Tim is barely even showing fatigue. Must have been some very harsh training for sure.

Eventually, finally coming around a corner Robin and Ziva stop upon seeing in the distance a six-foot-tall man with green skin walking towards them.

"Where's the kid Waylon?" Robin growls.

Ziva glances at her friend in a bit surprised because once again proves this is not McGee given how calmly enraged and commanding, he sounds.

"In the tunnel behind me, I have no use for the kid besides maybe a dinner snack. Just wanted something to attract you, I moved here to get away from you masks. Not going to let you interfere with me setting up new criminal operations" Croc snarls.

"Then let her get the kid and leave, this is between us" Robin orders.

"Fine, I have their scents. I'll just hunt them down and feast later" Croc replies shrugging.

"Go" Robin barks.

Ziva starts running with right past Croc who starts his run towards Timothy and that's when Ziva knows it's not McGee, but the vigilante.

Because Robin effortlessly flips over the mutated human, ducks a couple of swings, though gets a slash on his right side which mostly cuts through the armor, but not into the flesh. Ignoring it, Robin delivers a punch right into Waylon's mouth, kicks Croc's in the chest, rolls out of the way of another attack starting to put some distance between them. Despite her worry, a smile crosses Ziva's lips because he was right, she can't handle Croc. It would overwhelm her and easily slaughter Tony or Gibbs, but Robin can take him down. Can survive it… hopefully.

Determination fills her once more as Ziva goes down the tunnel with using the flashlight sees the kid propped up near the wall in the distance rushes over, and stops in brief dread upon seeing a handful of other skeletons, of both men and women laying there surrounding Billy Fuentes.

Back in the other tunnel, as Waylon Jones charges after Robin who ducks out of the way but not fast enough getting a blow right into his chest. Briefly stumbling Croc picks Robin up by the throat, before tossing Drake into a nearby wall. Hard enough to crack a brick or two, but thankfully his suit absorbs most of the impact.

Still, Robin groans painfully while having formulated a plan in his head, decides to act like he's far more injured. As Croc approaches Robin who throws three explosive batarangs into the roof causing a small explosion sending some brick down which Jones rolls out of the way from. However, this was all part of the plan, Robin throws two more batarangs which hit their target being each of Waylon's eyes.

As Jones yells in pain Robin rushes forward jump kicking Jones in his chest breaking ribs, before shoving a mini teargas grenade into Croc's mouth which explodes further disorienting Croc. Jumping backwards Robin throws a freeze grenade into the water surrounding Croc's feet trapping him in it, before hurling an acid pellet right into Croc's chest severely burning the monster.

Dashing forward Robin leaps up, and lands swiftly behind Croc pulling out a taser shoving it into the ice surrounding Croc's feet which sends a powerful enough electric charge into the human reptile rendering Jones unconscious. Reaching down Robin locks Croc's wrists together with specialized made cuffs for people like him.

Stepping back Robin let's out a long-tried sigh with feeling the injures in his body, since this is going to hurt by morning. Deciding to go help David with the kid, Robin runs into the tunnel with stopping upon seeing Ziva leaning up against the wall near Billy, wrapped in her NCIS jacket, with her handgun drawn.

"Guessing Jones is stopped?" Ziva asks, though more of a statement for obvious reasons of Tim would not be here otherwise.

"Yeah, Waylon is waiting for an ARGUS pickup" Robin replies.

"Wait you have contacts in ARGUS?" Ziva asks in surprise.

"Lyla Michaels, who is well now the director, after the Arrow and Canary exposed its last boss Amanda Waller for war crimes, is more cooperative with us types." Robin says thinking of Oliver Queen and Sara Lance Queen "Lyla even gave me a solid backing to my McGee persona, legally approved."

Nodding "When did you call her?" Ziva asks.

"Earlier before we even left the parking lot" Tim replies.

Reaching down Robin picking Billy up begins leaving the tunnel followed by Ziva who is right behind, falling into a similar pattern from being ingrained over a year of working together in the field.

Entering the main tunnel Robin and Ziva watch as Gibbs with Tony get off the latter leading up to an opening at the top of the roof. The two NCIS agents go to draw their guns as Robin and Ziva start to walk over, but seeing the masked vigilante has Billy in his arms decide to holster them.

"What is going on David?" Gibbs asks harshly.

"Nice suit and we will take the kid from here," Tony says, "You know after we arrest you for dressing up on a night that's not Halloween."

"How are you planning on getting him up the latter? Carry him on your back, right now that would involve waking him and I'm not doing that" Robin says.

"And if you think I'm going to let" Tony begins irately but gets cut off.

"Oh, give it a rest Tony, just what do you think you're going to do? Beat him, I lost and watching you would be like watching a cow run around with its head cut off" Ziva says.

"It's chicken and so thank you for that disgusting mental image of all the ways I envision this DiNozzo going out that's not how. Back to my point, I'm not letting" Tony says but gets cut off.

"You can keep going around this argument in circles or let me get the kid up topside," Robin says.

"And why should we trust you?" Tony asks.

"Because you were the one who told Kate laying in autopsy you were proud of me" Robin replies sighing.

"Probie?" Tony asks stepping back in shock.

"Yeah it's me," Robin says, "Figured no point in lying about anymore."

"McGee?" Gibbs asks in surprise.

Nodding Robin manages to pull out his grapnel gun while letting the young teenager's body shift just enough to keep a hold on Billy with his left hand, and fires his grapnel gun upwards. The three NCIS agents watch as Robin is pulled upwards while holding onto Billy.

Glancing over "Well guess that explains why you looked at ease around him" Tony says.

"Yeah and I'm not sure I would try arresting McGee; he's got connections to ARGUS," Ziva says.

"Wasn't planning to anyway" Gibbs says, "The Dark Knight and one of his partners saved Shannon, Kelly, and my life years ago in Gotham City once."

"But boss he's breaking the law" Tony protests.

Looking at DiNozzo "And we are such saints in this area?" Gibbs replies.

"Good point" Tony concludes.

"You sure it's not just you're jealously talking" Ziva points out.

Before DiNozzo can answer a voice from up top yells "You guys coming up or do you actually prefer it down in the sewer?"

"I think his comebacks are going to take the most getting used to" Tony mutters.

Ziva starts climbing up the latter as Tony wolf whistles which gets him a head slap from Gibbs while the two other NCIS agents follow suit. Eventually, they reach the top with climbing out of the hole while coming into an alleyway where seeing Robin up against a wall while Billy Fuentes is laying peacefully asleep in the jacket on the ground.

"I'm surprised he's still out," Ziva says.

"Broke a sleeping capsule under his nose so Fuentes can remain asleep. Best if he just wakes up back home instead of someplace, he's never been before" Robin replies seriously, from experiencing the other option more than once, "Fuentes has enough trauma."

"That thing you're doing with your voice is freaky" Tony notes.

Shrugging "You get used to it," Ziva says.

"You have questions, pick the most important ones," Tim says.

"How or rather why are you even doing this? And were you the Robin from Gotham City?" Tony inquires.

"I do this, short version because the legal system does not always work. I'm not the first Robin but yes that was me in Gotham. I left for reasons you don't get to ask about" Tim says seriously.

"You hurt?" Gibbs asks noticing the damage on the suit.

"I'll be fine, nothing I have not handled before," Tim says.

"Get Ducky to check you out" Gibbs orders.

"I can treat my wounds; besides, I have a medical person I can contact if it ever gets that bad" Tim replies.

Timothy momentarily thinks about Alfred who Ducky reminds him of. And he would not be surprised if Ducky and Alfred know each other. Or Ducky knows who he really was all this time with orders from Alfred to keep an eye on him.

"How did you guys even find us? Have Abby track my cellphone?" Ziva asks.

Gibbs merely nods in confirmation.

"Well I want to know is where do you get your toys? Because that's grapnel is like something out of" Tony begins but gets cut off.

"James Bond film, or more precisely the belt Bond used in Golden Eye that had the grapnel hook. Let's just say I have my own Q" Robin replies.

"Wait you actually know a James Bond film?" Tony asks excitedly.

"Yes," Tim replies rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile, Ziva does the same while Gibbs sighs since usual Tony.

"How much of not paying attention to films was fake?" Tony asks.

Tim smirks without answering, just as a black van pulls up into the alleyway as men in black military solider gear get out.

"Croc is down there in the sewers, Fuentes leaves with the NCIS agents" Robin orders.

Pulling out his grapnel gun Robin fires it into the air until latches onto the roof above with getting pulled up into the darkness of the night, intending to get his motorcycle on foot.

Meanwhile, the ARGUS agents head down into the sewer to get Waylon Jones while Tony lifts Billy Fuentes into his arms while Gibbs, Ziva, and him walk towards the car parked nearby.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Until next time**


End file.
